Joining the Shield
by The O.C. Creator
Summary: New WWE talent Ryan O'Daraity must be pitted with the Shield as rivalry with his onscreen former pal and offscreen current pal Sheamus takes the WWE to new non-PG(ish) heights.


-Author's Note-

Hello, all and welcome to my new fanfiction, joining the Shield. I will hopefully put a lot of time into this, and make it the best fanfic I can.

Name: Ryan Coppers (yes, coppers, not coopers. coppers.)

Age: 19

Ring Name: Ryan Daraity, Ryan O'Daraity

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Goal: Become Tag Team Champion with my bud, Sheamus. Become WWE champion, and have an on screen rivalry with Sheamus that breaks out into bloody fights, but offscreen have a stable friendship.

References: Sheamus, Finlay, Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins).

Finishing Move: Cloud Screw (suplex lift neckbreaker.)

I am the newest talent on NXT, and have a debut match against long time WWE superstar, William Regal. "Don't miss next on NXT, Ryan O'Daraity will be making his NXT debut against William Regal." announced by Jim Ross.

*after commercial break later*

I had a talk with Vince McMahon before this. He said if I can put up a good enough match, he will put me on the main roster, but I couldn't focus about that now, for I had a match to have.

*Ding ding ding* was all I heard as an awful pit in my stomach grew as I began my match against William Regal. We circled a bit before we locked up. We both showed an amateur wrestling background countering eachothers headlocks into wrist locks into side headlocks. We had some back and forth action, until he irish whipped me into the ropes and bent over, looking for a back body drop. Knowing his tricks, I went into a sunset flip position, and catapulted him into the ref, stunning him, and the referee. I then got the roll-up pin for a 2 and a half. "Sierra, Hotal, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.. Shield." was what I heard as the Shield made their entrance. William Regal cheapshotted me from behind, then threatened the Shield (mainly Seth.) Seth motioned him to turn around, and I hit him with the Cloud Screw, but I was too distracted by the Shield. William Regal got me in a roll-up pin as the ref began with a "1-2" "I can do this. I can't let some old man who's been wrestling for like 2 million years now to beat me. By the way, haven't been paying attention to commentary. Don't care for them either." I kicked out of the pin, while the Shield made their way onto the apron. William Regal was slingshotted into them. I hit the Irish Plunge (zig-zag) to pick up the win.

"Here is your winner!" the announcer began. "Ryan O'Daraity!" I raised my hand as my theme song (A remix of Bobby Roode's TNA theme song) played in the background. The Shield left as fast as they appeared (which was kinda fast.)

I went to the backstage locker room only to find Sheamus waiting in there for me.

"Oh, sup Sheamus?"

"Good news, fella. You're being placed into the main roster. Your first match is a N1c (#1 contender) match for the Intercontinental Championship. (held by Sheamus.)"

"Alright, who is my opponent?"

"I'm not sure. But word says a lot of the superstars bet money on you losing."

"Then I have to win. Thanks Sheamus!" I said as I got ready for my match next Monday.

*Next Monday later*

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland! Ryan O'Daraity!" was what I heard (along with my music) when I made my entrance. I started a thing for me. While making my entrance, I'd shout a Ryan Fun Fact. This time, I shouted "I LIVE IN CALGARY!" as hard as I could. I heard 2 quick flashes of static as "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour started playing. My eyes widened as I found out my opponent was the one and only CM Punk. We both started off in the corner when the bell rang. I quickly went on the offensive, delivering several knees to the stomach of CM Punk. I did that until he grabbed my leg and pushed me into the turnbuckles. He tried for the knee to the head followed up by a bulldog. But I ducked under him and he seemed to hurt his leg. I walked over to stomp him, but he got me in a small package roll-up. The ref began counting. "1-2". I was able to counter the pin into a fisherman suplex. I quickly started to unwrap the turnbuckle and acting stunned, I backed into the corner, and willing let CM Punk hit me with the knee to the head (in the corner opposite of the unwrapped turnbuckle.) When he went for the bulldog, I pushed him into the exposed turnbuckle and rolled him up for the win.

"How strange that Ryan will have to face his best friend, Sheamus at Wrestlemania 30." Michael Cole says as Jerry Lawler agrees.

So, that was the end of the 1st chapter, I hope you liked it.


End file.
